Systems and method that permit a user to organize a plurality of pieces of content are known. For example, the Picture Manager utility in Windows® allows a user to view a plurality of digital images, arrange the digital images and then view the plurality of digital images as a slide show. In addition, one can use Microsoft® Powerpoint® to generate and arrange a series of slides wherein each slide can contain one or more digital images so that a slideshow with the slides containing the digital images is generated. In addition, video editing system (both high end movie studio type systems and consumer systems) exist that allow a user to put together clips of video images into a movie or other video show.
However, no existing system is capable of organizing a plurality of images into a story and then allowing the user to generate a bound book wherein the layout of the images in the bound book is shown to the user via a story flow interface and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.